tvmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer Hastings
Spencer Jill Hasting is one of the main character is the american tv-series Pretty Little Liars. She's the smart one of the four girls. She's a kind, hardworking and smart woman who knows what she wants and would do anything to get it. Biography She was born in Rosewood at Radley Santinarium. Spencer's parents are very strict and have high expectations on Spencer. She has alway been compared with her perfect sister Melissa Hastings. Years later, Spencer finds out that her dad cheated on her mom, Veronica. First time with Alison's mother, Jessica Dilarentis, that's when Jason was consumed which makes him Spencer's half-brother. Second time he cheated, it was with Jessica's twin sister, Mary thinking it was Jessica. When Peter found out that he made Mary was pregnant, he decided to tell Veronica about his affair. Veronica agreed to adopt Spencer and never tell her that she wasn't the real mother. However, Mary found Spencer when she had gotten shot and told her the truth. Spencer later finds out that she has a twin sister named Alex Drake who is A.D. Relationships Toby Cavanaugh Fiancé Main article: Spencer and Toby Spencer didn't like Toby at all at the beginning of the show because she was convinced that he killed Alison. Later, realizes that it wasn't him and apologizes. They later fall in love and becomes a couple. They dated on and off from season 1 to 6. They're currently engaged. Caleb Rivers Ex-Boyfriend Main article: Spencer and Caleb Spencer met Caleb when he was dating one of her best friends, Hanna. Caleb stays in Spencer's barn after the time-jump. Spencer fell in love with Caleb and they becomes a couple. They later split because Spencer realizes that Caleb is still in love with Hanna. Wren Kingston Flirtation Main article: Spencer and Wren Wren was engaged to Spencer's sister, Melissa when they met. They had a kind of flirty relationship from the start. Wren kissed Spencer one night in her room, Mellissa caught them and called off the wedding. Spencer and Wren have seen each other back and fort but never actually had a relationship. Alex Santiago Ex-Boyfriend Main article: Spencer and Alex Alex worked at Spencer's parents country club, that's where they met. They dated for about 7 episodes. Their relationship ended because of A. Marco Furrey Ex-Boyfriend Main article: Spencer and Marco Spencer met Marco in a bar at The Radley, when Marco bought her a drink. They hit things off pretty well and almost had sex in an elevator. Spencer stopped it because she realized that she was cheating on Caleb who was her boyfriend at the time. However they later went on a few dates and eventually kiss and becomes a couple. Their currently broken up. Friendships Hanna Rivers Best Friend Main article: Hanna and Spencer Hanna and Spencer became friends because of Alison. They are best friends. They're always there for each other, even though their friendship had their ups and downs. Aria Fitz Best Friend Main article: Aria and Spencer Aria is one of Spencer’s best friends. Spencer and her tells each other everything. Aria's always there for Spencer when she has problems with love. Emily Fields Best Friend Main article: Emily and Spencer Spencer and Emily are best friends. They usually arange fake fights to trick A, but it's only make believe. Alison Dilarentis Best Friend/Former frenemy Main article: Alison and Spencer Spencer was a part of Alison's possy. Spencer and Alison are best friends now. However, Alison used to see Spencer as a rival because she was the only one who dared to stand up to her.